


I Trust You

by Starry_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, MIT Era, Rhodey looks after Tony, Sick Tony Stark, could be Ironhusbands if you want, though it is also pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: Tony wakes up sick. Rhodey looks after him. MIT Era





	I Trust You

When Tony woke up at 3am, he already knew something was wrong. His throat burned, his head throbbed and his stomach was doing somersaults every time he shifted. He could feel the heat radiating off of himself as he ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair that was plastered to his forehead. Running a hand over his face, he gathered up the energy to and get a drink to calm his angry, burning throat.

He shuffled to the kitchen in his and Rhodey's small, student apartment, almost tripping over just about everything, as well as his pyjama bottoms that were a few sizes too big for him. Slowly, he poured himself a glass and sipped it delicately, his throat both begging for the water, and protesting against the burn it sent rocketing down his throat. 

The sound of Rhodey's bedroom door creaking open, and the light streaming into the kitchen from his light made Tony wince, his head screaming at him to go and crawl into a dark corner and forget that light was even a thing. He could practically feel Rhodey's dark brown eyes scanning the apartment for any signs of life.

"Tony? You alright?" Rhodey inquired, moving towards his best friend, who was hunched over the kitchen counter, holding a glass of water in a death grip.

"H-hurts." Tony croaked out, his voice scraping against his throat, like gravel underneath a shoe.

Rhodey was by his side in a second, his hand on Tony's clammy forehead, sweat-soaked hair plastering itself to his hand. Tony leaned into the cool touch, his eyes falling shut. Rhodes held him close whilst he opened the kitchen cupboards, looking for the thermometer his mom had insisted they had, just in case. He was thanking his mom now. Trying to stay quiet, he popped the thermometer out if its case and slid it under Tony's arm as he moved him back to Tony's bedroom to keep his friend comfortable. When the thermometer beeped, Rhodey withdrew it and cursed softly.

"Oh Tony." He muttered, sympathetically.

Tony whimpered in response as Rhodey disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a cold flannel and a bucket. He placed the blue, plastic bucket on his friends bedside table before draping the flannel over Tony's forehead. Tony made a few sounds, recognising that something had been put on his forehead, but not having the energy to open his eyes and check what it was.

"Shush, Tones, I got you." Rhodey soothed him, sliding in next to him.

Tony pushed himself into Rhodey's side, grabbing his friends shirt in his fists, looking for comfort in his fever induced delirium. Rhodey softly ran his fingers through Tony's damp hair, a smile ghosting his lips when Tony relaxed and fell boneless, completely trusting him to look after him. 

Rhodey stayed up with him all night, and all through the next day, rubbing his best friends back through the vomiting spells and the dry-heaving, and putting on crappy films for them to both watch when Tony's headache finally subsided, leaving him miserable and feeling just a little bit sorry for himself. He even let Tony steal his MIT sweater that falls over his hands and engulfs the younger boy, but it provides him comfort. He'll never forget the time Tony came back from a exam and simply pulled on Rhodey's large sweater and curled up on the couch without the word.

Then, at the end of the day, when Tony had finished throwing up and his temperature was beginning to leave, they would just sit together, Rhodey still running his fingers through Tony's hair as Tony rested his head upon Rhodey's shoulder, looking at the city through the bedroom window, comfortable in the silence that cocooned them.

That was the moment that Tony knew that he could trust Rhodey with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I wrote this in the car on my phone so I apologise for any mistakes


End file.
